Up A Narrow Street
by Recipe For Trouble
Summary: When Blaine comes across a unicorn, he thinks he's gone insane. When he finds himself wrapped up in their world he is certain of it. But by the time he falls in love with one.. he's too far gone to mind it. KLAINE AU Unicorn!Kurt DISCONTINUED


AN: Hello! This is my very first fanfic for Glee, and my first fanfic in a long while! It feels really great to be writing again, especially for Klaine (: I've had this idea for a little over 7 months now, but I never thought to write it out until now. So if you want more, please please review! It would mean a lot to me. Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

Sunday mornings for Blaine were usually rather dull. Each day he would wake up to the sonorous chirping of the birds. After rubbing the sleep from his groggy eyes, he would dress and prepare for the day, making a mental list of the things he had to do that morning. That list usually consisted of chores that he did for his parents around the Anderson Inn, trips to the market for bread and cheese, and his regular hunting jaunt. There was little to do in the small village of Wenden, especially for the only seventeen year old who occupied the town.

But this morning was different. Blaine stumbled down the stairs leading down from his family's living quarters into the restaurant section of their inn. He was still half asleep when he heard a particular guest's loud words.

''I saw 'em! I swear to you I did!''

''Oh, lay ov' it, Eberhard!'' complained his dumpy companion. ''Yer still havin' delusions from the long ride 'er. Just shut it and drink yer damn coffee!'' He slammed his own beverage onto the tabletop, causing Blaine's father to jump in alarm from his place behind the counter. Eberhard, a tall, thin and scruffy man, frowned and narrowed his eyes.

''I know what I saw, Randall. It was a _unicorn_, it was.'' The man nodded to himself. Blaine moved closer to the pair, his interest piqued.

The fat man next to Eberhard gave a guffaw. ''A unicorn! This bloke's seen a unicorn. What's next, fairies? Ya' need ya' head checked.''

''It's true!'' Eberhard's hands shot up in the air. ''You were right there, but your lazy arse was sleeping away. There I was, about ta' pack our things up for in the morning when I seen her. She was a beaut, she was! Her blonde hair was blonde and wavy, no longer than her chin, but was it gorgeous. Her eyes were two diamonds, and right on the top of her head was a swirlin' horn! That's when I noticed her tail. She was a unicorn, I'm sure.''

The man shook his pudgy head. ''Absolutely bonkers.'' He muttered to himself, finishing off the last of his drink with one big gulp. ''I'll be in me room when ya' come to yer senses.'' Randall trotted off, brushing past Blaine on his way.

Mr. Anderson whistled as he cleaned the glasses in an attempt to fill the awkward silence that followed. Eberhard sighed, running a hand over his face. ''I saw her.'' He murmured to himself sullenly.

Blaine shrugged. What was bickering between two guests? It wasn't like it was the first kook to land in their company. He grabbed an apron from behind the counter and went off to help his mother with the baking.

* * *

A few hours later, a flour-covered Blaine walked into the stables of the Inn in good spirits. Business today was great, and their restaurant was busier than normal. He wiped down his arms and face, changing into a new tunic and tights before jogging outside to the gates.

''Hey, girl.'' Blaine said happily as he approached the jumping dog. He opened the gate behind their house and let the excited collie out. She yipped at his heels, circled him in greeting. He grabbed his hunting knives and bow from the hooks near the gate. ''Ready to hunt, Nye?'' She barked and jumped.

Laughing and shaking his curly head, Blaine began to walk into the woods. ''Come on Nye, calm yourself, please.'' He patted her side and she came to a comfortable trot next to him. He grinned.

He swung the arrows over his back along with the bow. ''I was thinking we'd catch ourselves a rabbit or two for tomorrow night's stew.'' He told the dog. They walked farther into the forest.

He made aimless chit chat with the dog, like always. In a town filled with adults and infants, with no in-betweens but Blaine himself, things got awfully lonely awfully quick. Blaine filled in the blanks with work and hunting, but without Nye he suspects he'd have gone mad. She was a great listener, even for a dog. Nye had been his best friend since he was younger and found her as a pup, drowning in the riverbank. She's stayed by his side ever since, and he stayed by hers in turn.

It also helped that she was incredible at sniffing out prey.

They walked on their merry way for an hour or two. Blaine shot a few birds and a squirrel, stuffing them in a leather satchel he brought to be prepared later. Night was falling quickly and Blaine was anxious to find what they had set out for. It seemed as though the rabbits were aware of his search and deliberately hiding out of sight.

As if on cue, Nye stopped in her tracks and sat still as anything. Blaine paused, waiting. And then the collie stuck her nose to the ground and began crawling toward a bush. Blaine got an arrow ready and followed behind her quietly.

She let out a quiet grunt, slowing to a stop right before the bush. She pawed gently at a pile of leaves. She made a whining noise, sniffing insistently. ''There?'' Blaine whispered. Nye grunted again, as if confirming Blaine's suspicion. Nye kept at it, slowly picking away at the leaves and revealing the rabbit hole.

Once the dark tunnel was visible, Blaine yelled ''Alright, girl... now!'' Nye let out a booming bark and the rabbit shot out. 'Gotcha!'' He aimed the arrow at the rabbit- but the rabbit wasn't there. The confused boy lowered the bow hesitantly. _Huh?_

Blaine saw something move in the corner of his eye. He turned, his bow aimed and ready to shoot.

''No! Wait!'' Came a high pitched squeal from behind the bush. And suddenly, Blaine's arrow was aimed at the rabbit.. in the arms of a beautiful, blue eyed unicorn.


End file.
